


Let Your Darker Side Give In

by harleygirl2648



Category: Hannibal (TV), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Dark, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Hannibal/Phantom of the Opera AU ficlet. Instead of 1890s Paris, 1700s Italian setting where Will is an upcoming castrato soprano who gets warned about the ghost of a man that was brutally murdered in the catacombs of the opera house that just acquired him.





	

Will, as the upcoming soprano who’s heard these awful stories about the ghost in opera catacombs.

 

_He sold his soul to the devil for his musical gift, and made him horrible sacrifices. The old opera owner killed him to stop his evil nature. Some say that’s why he died. The ghost got him. Every night people say you can tell when he is displeased with rehearsal because things will move and fall. The piano will play melodies no one has ever heard before. Stay away from the catacombs._

 

Will is sings fairly well, but has dreams of doing better, of being a star. Stories of the Angel of Music his mother used to tell him give him bits of hope. Every night, in his chamber, he whispers a prayer, _Angel of Music, come to me. Teach me._

 

 _Love me,_ goes unsaid.

 

One night, he hears a voice answer back. A voice of fire that sends chills down his spine. _I am your Angel of Music._

 

The voice comes to him every night, giving him lessons, talking lowly in comfort when he is lonely. Will dreams of that voice, of it being flesh and bone to hold him close.

  
Will takes over as the lead when the old one had quit from a ghost incident, allegedly. He isn’t too upset, the man had been extremely rude to him.

 

After the performance, the voice speaks to him in his chamber.

 

_Bravissimo, Will, absolutely beautiful. My gorgeous, perfect muse. Do you wish to see me?_

 

“Yes,” Will answers, breathless as a hand reaches from behind his floor-length mirror. The hand burns like ice when Will reaches to hold it.

 

The darkness is cold and suffocating, Will’s only guidance the strong grip of the hand in his. And suddenly he is in a room lit with a hundred candles, a large organ the centerpiece. He turns to the hand and the man, his Angel, attached to it. Dressed in a thick crimson velvet cape, a porcelain mask covering his face.

 

“Is this where you live?” Will asks, shyly.

 

 _Yes,_ the voice, no, the Angel, no, the _man_ , replies. He releases Will’s hand, letting him walk around, He comes to the organ and sees pages and pages of handwritten music.

 

“Would you play your work for me?”

 

 _I will play you love songs and arias,_ the man says, sitting next to Will on the bench, _but my Don Juan, Will, it burns and causes suffering._

 

He plays another composition, one that sounds like blowing out a candle and the swish of silk.

 

Will’s curiosity gets the better of him. In the midst of the man’s playing, he pulls the mask off in one quick sweep.The man is not ugly, but his eyes are red, and bore into Will’s soul. He has seen this face before and stands in horror. The man grabs his arm to prevent his escape.

 

_Now you can never leave me. You have seen me._

 

“No! Let me go! You’re the ghost!”

 

 _I am no ghost, Will,_ Hannibal Lecter, says, pulling Will close. Will can feel sparks in his ear as he whispers,

 

_I am the Devil._

**Author's Note:**

> link to one of my favorite asks I've ever gotten: http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com/post/136586838139/i-had-that-hannibaltpoto-au-in-mind-a-while-back


End file.
